1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicles having slide-out sections, and in particular to devices for securing the slide-out sections when retracted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles (including self-powered vehicles and non-powered trailers) having interiors with living space, such as recreational vehicles (RVs), are well-known. In order to increase the interior living space available in such vehicles it is known to have slide-out sections, such as rooms and closets, that can be retracted during transit and extended when the vehicle is stationary and intended to be occupied. To use the slide-out section, the vehicle is first parked and leveled and then the slide-out section is extended by a manual or powered slide-out assembly. With the slide-out section extended outward from the vehicle, the interior space can be significantly increased.
When the slide-out section is retracted and the vehicle is in transit, the slide-out section must be securely retained so as not to move around while the vehicle is in transit. If not, the slide-out room can move considerably with respect to the rest of the vehicle during transit, for example, from riding over bumps, taking high-speed turns or making evasive maneuvers with the vehicle. In extreme cases, this can result in the slide-out section actually sliding away, or extending, from the vehicle during transit.
Another problem is forming a tight seal between the slide-out section and the vehicle, particularly when the slide-out section is retracted, to keep out rain, insects and other foreign bodies. The sliding mechanism is often not sufficient to compress the gaskets or other seals around the vehicle opening to adequately seal off the interior, especially nearer to the top of the slide-out room.
Stand alone latching or locking devices, generally known as travel locks, have been devised to address these problems. One such locking device commonly used in the RV slide-out industry is a tension-rod type apparatus. This device uses a spring-loaded telescoping rod disposed between the vehicle's exterior wall and an interior flange of the slide-out section, like a shower curtain rod. The rod puts tension on the slide-out section tending to bias it inward toward the vehicle, or in other words, toward being retracted. This is disadvantageous because it requires one or more separate components that must be stored in a separate location. In addition, the spring tension of the rod may be insufficient to keep the top of the room from tipping out away from the vehicle wall during transit, or to adequately compress the top outside gasket of the slide-out room. Moreover, it is a rather crude solution that is not acceptable in modern RV's.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,692 discloses another type of locking mechanism for a slide-out section. Here, a tapered shaft is moved axially in and out of engagement with a split ring that is thereby expanded outward to lock together two structural members of the vehicle and slide-out section. This unit is totally concealed by the structural members and is hydraulically driven, and therefore, it is expensive to make and assemble and is not readily adapted for manual deployment in the event of power loss.
Accordingly, an improved locking device is desired for securing the slide-out section of a vehicle in a retracted position.